callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Nightfall
Nightfall is a map part of the Onslaught downloadable content pack for Call of Duty: Ghosts. It is the second level of the game mode Extinction, but was mentioned as Episode 1 of the Extinction story. It takes place after the events of Point of Contact. It was first revealed on a GameStop promotional poster and was released on January 28th, 2014 for Xbox LIVE and February 27th on all other platforms. Overview Nightfall is a map from the Extinction game mode and takes place in a snowy, deserted Alaskan base. It includes two new Cryptids. The first is the Phantom. While jumping, the Phantom is rendered invisible to the players. The second is called the Breeder, which is the largest boss in the game so far, and also looks like a large, spider-like creature. There is also a new weapon, the Venom-X, that gets its ammo from Scorpions and shoots acid similar to that of Scorpions. There are two known main characters: Dr. Samantha Cross and Cpt. David Archer, as well as the team that the players control. In the ending cutscene, an unknown Cryptid is seen, which teases the next map of Extinction. Nightfall appears to be much more difficult than "Point of Contact". The more confined and urbanated spaces allow for much unpredictable and stealthy activity by the Cryptids. Also, because there is no helicopter to call in for support, and instead of barrier hives and facing only Scouts and Scorpions, players face the Breeder, which has extremely deadly attacks and also spawns additional Scouts and Seekers to attempt to disrupt any player trying to kill it. Nightfall also appears to lack the Propane Tanks that were featured in "Point of Contact." As a substitude, telephone wires have detonatabe capsules that explode when shot, giving off a stronger projected explosion than the Fuel Canisters. Rather than barrier hives, a "Breeder" Cryptid boss is featured at the end of the first area and as the final boss of the map. Players must shoot the creature's head to damage it and lower its health until complete diminishment. The boss uses a variety of attacks to kill the players. If the player gets too close, the Breeder will attack with its giant claws, doing large amounts of damage when hit. The most known attack is its rapid-needle attack; the Breeder will glow red before it fires, players must seek cover to prevent getting hit. The Breeder will spawn eggs which will birth Scouts, Hunters, and Seekers to disrupt the players from their main objective; players will have to shoot the eggs to prevent such hazards. From its tail, it will fire red gas clouds, similar to that of the Scorpion. Turrets are not as helpful as players will hope, because they shoot center mass rather than its weakspots. Story Features Entrance The game starts with the team arriving that the gate, where a soldier is desperately trying to get to the other side, but gets killed by the Breeder. The gate opens and the team moves in to begin the game. There are two container boxes that hold a Hunter, players should kill them before they start drilling; there are plenty of Search Boxes players can find as well before they begin (some of them occasionally hold Intel about Project Nightfall). There are 4 Hives to clear before players face the Breeder for the first time (its howling cry will signal its arrival after the Hives are done). The Hive sitting on the rooftop blocking a room holds a locker which players can open with a Locker Key to pick up a random-customized weapon. Two minigun turrets, two Fire Traps, and one Electric Fence Trap can assist the player when necessary. Weapons Available: *Maverick for $1500 dropped by the soldier killed by the Breeder in the very beginning. *Kastet for $1500 sitting next to the Hive by the security station. *Vector for $1500 on the rooftop opposite the Hive. *MTS-255 for $1500 next to the stairs of the rooftop. *VKS for $1500 at the far end of the entrance. *SVU for $1500 on the rooftop. *LSAT for $3000 inside the blocked room on the rooftop. Compound From this point onward, it becomes very difficult to tackle the waves and waves of Cryptids that pop out as you're drilling the Hives; there are more Phantoms, and Rhinos are spawning more frequently than in Point of Contact. After all the Hives are cleared in this section, the Breeder will briefly appear, but not as a boss. It will rip open and destroy parts of the facility where players will enter. Weapons Available: *VKS for $1500 *SVU for $1500 *Vector for $1500 *ARX-160 for $2000 *Chainsaw for $3000 Facility The facility plays host to tons of close-quarter combat; the Weapon Specialist has an advantage of dishing out tons of damage with LMGs and other high-capacity/high-damage weapons. Turrets will also become a very powerful asset in assisting the players while inside the facility. Players still have to be aware of Scorpions and Rhinos, as there is not much space to fight in, in the first place, they will take and succumb to more damage while in the facility. After destroying the Hive blocking the weapons room with the locker, players will gain access to the Venom-X weapon. Weapons Available: *Venom-X *ARX-160 *Vepr Breeder Final Boss When the players exit the facility, they will face the Breeder for the final time. The Breeder at this point is a little different than from the Entrance; it still has its usual attacks. When the players shoot it in the head/face, it will stumble backwards and reveal its weakpoints in its chest. Players have to take every opportunity to shoot that spot, as its health will drop heavily when shot there. When it gets down to 50% health, it will jump up on top a roof, and a wave of Crypitds will spawn. Turrets will play a huge role at this point to help suppress Scorpions and Rhinos. After the wave is cleared, the Breeder will jump back down and combat the players. This time, flower pods will spawn in front of the pillars; the Breeder can regenerate its health from those things, so players must take care of them to keep the Breeder Boss from being more difficult to dispose. Grenade Launchers and Venom-X weapons will make it slightly easier for the Breeder to stumble and the players can target its chest weakspot to damage it even further. Continue the process and the players will eventually defeat the Breeder and survive Nightfall. Weapons Available: *None Ending Achievements/Trophies Pushing Ahead (20 /Bronze Trophy ) - Gain access to the Compound area in Nightfall. Weapon Facility (20 /Bronze Trophy ) - Gain access to the Facility in Nightfall. Survived Nightfall (20 /Bronze Trophy ) - Kill the Breeder for the first time in Nightfall. Speed Slayer (20 /Bronze Trophy ) - Kill the Breeder in less than 5 minutes in Nightfall. Turnabout is Fair Play (20 /Bronze Trophy ) - Kill 50 Crytids with the Venom-X weapon in Nightfall. Phantom Exterminator (20 /Bronze Trophy ) - Kill 5 Phantoms in one game. Pea Shooter (20 /Bronze Trophy ') - Kill a Rhino with only a pistol in Nightfall. 'Egg-stra XP! (20 /Bronze Trophy ) - Complete the Egg-Stra XP challenge and then destroy the hive in the Onslaught DLC package. Undiscovered Truths (30 /Bronze Trophy ') - Found all intels. 'Nightfall Completionist (30 /Silver Trophy ') - Complete all challenges and kill the Breeder in Nightfall. 'Throttled Survival (30 /Silver Trophy ) - Kill the Breeder while using a Relic in Nightfall. Gallery Images NightfallExtinctionCoDG.jpg|The new Breeder enemy. Nightfall Breeder CoDG.jpg Phantom Extinction CoDG.jpg|The new Phantom enemy. Nightfall-episode.jpg Videos File:Call of Duty Ghosts Extinction Episode 1 Nightfall Trailer|Nightfall Trailer File:Call Of Duty Ghosts - Nightfall Stage 01|Nightfall Stage 1 File:Call of Duty Ghosts - Nightfall Stages 02 and 03|Nightfall Stages 2 & 3 File:Call of Duty Ghosts - Extinction Breeder Boss|Extinction Breeder Boss References Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Extinction Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Extinction Maps